Save the oceans - Ships
List of ships available during Save the oceans event in 2019 (Sep 3rd - Oct 1st). | | valign=top | | | valign=top | |} Aditya Aditya is an Indian solar-powered boat, launched in 2016. She is operating as a ferry between Vaikkom and Thavanakkadavu, Kerala, India. It is the largest solar-powered boat in India. Arcona Arcona is a modern sailing yacht built in Sweden. Sun Rider Sun Raider is a solar-powered cruise boat for 10 passengers operating in Kerala, India. SB Collinda SB Collinda was the first solar-powered vessel to cross the English Channel (in 1997). Cascada Cascada is a luxury superyacht combining solar power through the solar canvas and electric motor or diesel engine. She can accommodate a total of 10-12 people. Helios Helios is a 55m ketch-rigged sailing yacht with solar sails. She was developed by the Italian yacht designers Marco Ferrari and Alberto Franchi. Aquila Aquila is 50 meters sailing yacht with solar sails designed by Dani Santa Vives. Phelippe Phelippe is a sail-assisted motor yacht designed by Philippe Starck and built in Kiel, Germany in 2015. Bristolian Bristolian is a sailing yacht, built by Yachting Developments and launched in 2008. Black Pearl Black Pearl is a sailing yacht, launched in 2016. She is propelled by square sails on three masts (the DynaRig system) and diesel engines. She can accommodate up to 12 guests. The creation of the yacht started in 2010 under the name Project Solar. She was constructed by Oceanco in Alblasserdam, Netherlands. Black Pearl was delivered to the customer in early 2018. Solar Sailor Solar Sailor is a solar-powered ferry operating in Sydney Harbor. She can carry up to 100 passengers. Energy Observer Energy Observer is the first vessel in the world to both generate and be powered by hydrogen. It was constructed in France and launched in April 2017. Afterward, Energy Observer left for a 6-years world voyage in order to test and optimize its technologies. Galaxy of Happiness Galaxy of Happiness is a luxury trimaran, built by Latitude Yachts in Latvia and completed in 2016. She was built together with her sistership Galaxy for a Russian owner. Brigitte Bardot MV Brigitte Bardot is a unique high-tech monohull twin diesel engine powered vessel. She was designed by Nigel Irens and was launched in April 1998. In 2011, the Sea Shepherd Conservation Society bought the ship for $4 million and renamed her after Brigitte Bardot, French actress, and animal rights activist. MV Brigitte Bardot was damaged by a rogue wave while pursuing the Japanese whaling fleet. The repair costs rose to a quarter of a million dollars, but the money was raised by the SSCS and MV Brigitte Bardot is still active now. Argus The Argus was built in 1977 by the Swedish navy and was known then as the MS Trymbergen. Greenpeace chartered the ship in 2000. Previously it was used for fishing excursions and navy training at sea in Norway. The vessel was converted and renamed Argus. She is Greenpeace's smallest motor-ship, mostly working in the Rotterdam harbour or along the North Sea coast. Planet Solar PlanetSolar is the largest solar-powered boat in the world, launched in March 2010. The project of her building was founded by Raphael Domjan and cost â‚¬15 million. In May 2012, PlanetSolar became the first solar electric vehicle ever to circumnavigate the globe. Nowadays, she is serving the Swiss foundation Race For Water. Farley Mowat MY Farley Mowat is a cutter owned and operated by the Sea Shepherd Conservation Society, launched in 2015. She is being used in their direct action campaigns against whaling and against illegal fisheries activities. Farley Mowat is named after a Canadian writer and environmentalist. NG Explorer National Geographic Explorer is an expedition vessel of the Lindblad Expeditions-National Geographic. She was built as Midnatsol in Norway and launched in 1982. She was acquired by the National Geographic in 2008. The vessel is a cruise ship equipped with ice-breaking plating so she can travel from pole to pole, spending winters in Antarctica and summers in the Arctic. She can accommodate 148 guests. Ursus Natural Habitat Ursus was originally built in 1984 as a crab fishing boat called the Time Bandit. In 1989 the vessel was refitted as a research vessel to be used by the National Park Service in Alaska and other similar agencies. Currently, Ursus serves as a marine charter for the World Wildlife Fund. NG Orion National Geographic Orion is a luxurious expedition ship owned by Lindblad Expeditions-National Geographic. She was built as MV Orion in Emden, Germany and launched in 2003. From 2014, she serves as a cruise ship for Lindblad Expeditions and can accommodate 102 guests. Her hull is reinforced against ice so she can also navigate the polar waters. Sam Simon Sam Simon was built in Tokyo, Japan as Seifu Maru, an observation vessel of Japan Meteorological Agency, and launched in 1992. In 2012, she was purchased by New Atlantis Ventures (a shell corporation of Sea Shepherd Conservation Society), and renamed New Atlantis and later Sam Simon. Steve Irwin Steve Irwin was the former patrol vessel of Scottish Fisheries Protection Agency named FPV Westra. She was built in 1975. In 2006, the ship was acquired by the Sea Shepherd Conservation Society and renamed MV Robert Hunter. She was renamed again in 2007 in honor of Steve Irwin, the Australian zookeeper famous for the TV show, The Crocodile Hunter. Steve Irwin served as the flagship of the Sea Shepherd's fleet until December 2018. She is preserved as a museum ship in Williamstown, Australia. Aquarius Aquarius Eco Ship is a concept of a low emission vessel with rigid sails and solar power. The project was started by Eco Marine Power Co. in May 2011. The main focus of the project is optimizing the design of a large ocean-going ship such as an oil tanker, or cruise ship. The design should use the power of the sun and wind and other green technologies. Black Magic Black Magic is a concept of a 4,000-ton solar hybrid vessel that aims to reduce emissions by 75 to 100% by harnessing energy from the sun, wind, and waves. It should be the eco alternative to the pollutant tankers currently in use. The ship is being designed by Sauter Carbon Offset Design. Peace Boat Peace Boat is a concept of an eco ship by the international NGO Peace Boat. It should be an environmentally sustainable cruise ship hosting educational voyages around the world, host exhibitions and contribute to the research of the oceans. RV Martin Sheen RV Martin Sheen is a sailboat owned by the Sea Shepherd Conservation Society. She was launched as Caribana in 1977. She was acquired by the Society in 2014. Basilisk 3 Basilisk 3 is a Dutch solar-powered boat. Kira Kira is a hybrid sail yacht designed by Sebastian Campos Möller from Mexico. The sails are equipped with solar cells and the yacht can be sailed by a crew of one. Syracuse Syracuse is a sailing yacht concept. The boat is covered in solar panels to generate electricity. Solarwave Solarwave Sailor is a hybrid catamaran with solar cells designed by the company Solarwave. Blade Blade is a hybrid yacht with solar panels. Future of Fjords Future of the Fjords is an electric catamaran operating between Flåm and Gudvangen in Norway. Rainbow Warrior Rainbow Warrior was built in 1955, in Aberdeen, Scotland as the trawler Sir William Hardy. She was commissioned by the UK Ministry of Agriculture, Fisheries, and Food and in 1977 sold to the environmental organization Greenpeace UK. After refitting, the Rainbow Warrior sailed to Pacific for campaigning against nuclear testing. On 10 July 1985, Rainbow Warrior was sunk by two explosions caused by bombs attached to the hull by operatives of the French intelligence service. They did so after discovering Greenpeace's plans to monitor and protest the nuclear tests of the French government in the Pacific. The ship was refloated but the damage was too extensive for repair and the vessel was scuttled in Matauri Bay in the Cavalli Islands, New Zealand. Esperanza MV Esperanza is a ship operated by Greenpeace. Originally, she was built in 1984 and owned by the Soviet Navy. She was sold and then recommissioned in 2000. In 2002, the ship was launched and named Esperanza, "hope" in Spanish. Since then, Esperanza has undergone a major refit to make her more environmentally friendly, as well as adding a new helicopter deck and boat cranes. Arctic Sunrise Arctic Sunrise is an ice-strengthened vessel operated by Greenpeace. She was built in Norway in 1975 and used for seal hunting. Arctic Sunrise was bought by Greenpeace in 1995. Since then, she has participated in many campaigns including anti-whaling and anti-coal protests and actions. In 2013, Arctic Sunrise participated in protests against Gazprom's oil drilling at the Prirazlomnaya oil rig. She was seized by the coast guard and the activists on board were detained and charged with hooliganism. The activists were given amnesty three months later, but Arctic Sunrise was not released until June 2014. Russia was ordered to pay damages to the Netherlands over its seizure. The Permanent Court of Arbitration in The Hague is yet to decide the amount. John Paul Dejoria MV John Paul DeJoria was originally a coast patrol vessel of the United States Coast Guard, named Pea Island. In 2015 she was purchased by the Sea Shepherd Conservation Society and renamed Jules Verne. She was then renamed MV John Paul DeJoria in 2017, honoring Sea Shepherd supporter John Paul DeJoria, an American entrepreneur. Bob Barker Bob Barker was built as the Norwegian ship Pol XIV and launched in 1950. The ship had various owners from Norway, Cook Islands, and Togo. From late 2009, Bob Barker is operated by the Sea Shepherd Conservation Society. The Society named her after the American television game show host and animal rights activist Bob Barker, who donated the money used to purchase the ship. The ship took part in several operations obstructing the Japanese whaling ships. Ocean Warrior Ocean Warrior was built by a Dutch shipbuilder Damen Group in Turkey and launched in 2016. The ship is owned by the Sea Shepherd Conservation Society and used as a research/survey patrol vessel. She is registered in Amsterdam, Netherlands. Shin Aitoku Maru Shin Aitoku Maru is a Japanese sail-assisted oil tanker and is the first commercially successful motor-sailing ship. She was launched in 1980 in Kura, Japan. She was renamed Nippo Maru in 1990 and Yue You 129 in 1994. Aquatanker Aquatanker is a concept of a "green" tanker by the Australian company Solarsailor. The supertanker is designed to transport large volumes of potable water using solar wing sails to reduce fuel consumption and emissions. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Event Ships